Final Boss
' is recruiting strong PVPers for Tera Online.' Our main focus is PVP, although we realize that in Tera we're going to have to PVE a tad =) {C We will be playing on a PVP North American server. {C We will also be playing Guild Wars 2. {C We are NOT a levelling guild, and are striving to be a strong end-game PVP guild. History Rift: '' On our server, we were one of the most respected PVP-only guild by both factions. We have received attention and compliments on our guild from both factions. We were known not only for our competitive tactics and PVP skills in battlegrounds and open world PVP, but for our positive attitude and respect to other players. We gained alliances and friendships with top Guardian guilds, and faced competitive rivalry with top enemy guilds. We were also very well known for our anti-PVE attitude, as we were one of the very few guilds that truly only PVPed. {C Many of our guildies were well-known for being some of the strongest PVPers in their classes. {C At our prime, we had about 60 active members. {C We quit Rift due to lack of endgame content for those who solely PVPed several months after game release. ''Aion: We are a close group of friends that originally came from Aion under the PlanB tag. We were ranked second on Azphel for our large size and PVP contribution to the server and then rank 9 after the server merges. We were well respected by both races for our small group PVP tactics, large scale fortress PVP wars and for locking down world bosses. {C Some of our members were known across the server for being one of the best in their classes. At our prime, we had about 100 active members. We quit Aion about a year after game release due to the imbalance of races and the lack of finding OwPvP. Leadership The leader plays a large role in a guild's success internally and externally with other guilds and is usually what makes potential candidates decide to apply. Final Boss' leader has experience as a Project Manager leading multimillion dollar projects with virtual team members residing in both Canada and USA to success as a day job. She focuses on being fair, encourages NO drama, and a positive attitude. Not only does the leader make friends with all guild members, but with other guilds and builds strong alliances to benefit the guild's well being. She is very friendly and sociable, humorous, laid back and very reasonable to deal with. She is a bit stubborn when it comes to playing PVE as she loves and breathes PVP! Culture *We are a friendly community with a guild first mentality. *We have a mixture of hardcore and casual players. *Most of our members are in the 20-30 age range and located in North America. *We are not a strict guild and will not force/demand members to do anything. The only important clause we have is that guildies come first. *We are a fairly laid back guild. *We do not have a point contribution system for loot. *Gearing up our guild is our #1 priority, so we save gear for our guildies, and/or let RNG control the winner for events/bosses based on members' needs. *We do not encourage drama. *We have vent and members are always on during prime time. * We do not encourage alienation within the guild due to sub-cliques within the guild. *North American guild, with members from all time zones from East to the West coast. *We don't believe in camping people and zerging and calling that PVP. Numbers can't always be fair in OwPvP, but we try to be as tasteful and fair as we can. Goals *We plan to take over cities through a combination of aggressive PVP and alliances with other guilds. We will take down cities for ourselves and aid other guilds to keep their cities as well. *We want to be one of the most feared AND respected PVP guilds on the server. Rules *We have positive attitudes towards PVP. We win, we lose. We never yell at our own guild mates and blame at each other. We take each win and loss with dignity. *We are not elitest. *Start premades or join premades rather than pugging *Be nice to your guildies and welcome new members. *Should be on vent while logged in. Members are free to just listen. Vent is required for guild events/pvp in order to coordinate. What we are looking for Strong PVPers with a positive attitude. We have a positive and strong reputation, so new members have a lot of shoes to fill. {C We are pretty good at doing personality checks during interviews. {C Minimum age is 19 years old. Exceptions are made on a case-by-case basis. What we are NOT *Levelling guild: We will not speed through content for the sole purposes of getting server "firsts." We will level and enjoy end game content together *Pure social guild: We don't just login to socialize. We game AND socialize *PVE guild: We will not be grinding instances all day. Please look for a PVE guild on a PVE server for this *Elitests Application Process 'N'ow did you really read all of that?! OK! So you must be interested in applying then! After submitting your application on our website, you will go through an interview on vent with either the Leader and/or one of the officers to learn more about your personality and gaming history. We will then determine if we are the guild for you. http://finalboss.shivtr.com/